Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish
by minasnowdrop82
Summary: After the power plant experience bad publicity and is threatened with closure, Ryuga decides to run for Governor in order to have power over the law.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! It's me, Mina Snowdrop here! Get ready for my first ever metal fight beyblade fanfic. PS: I don't own everything else.**

* * *

Tsubasa and Yu are fishing. A car pulled up a man got out of a car. He walked towards Tsubasa and Yu.

"Ah! So, caught anything?" A man asked.

"Not yet." Tsubasa said.

"Uh-huh. What are you using for bait?"

"My teammate's using worms, but I, who feel the tranquility far outweighs the actual catching of fish, am using nothing." Tsubasa explained casually.

"I see. And, uh, what's your name, son?" A man is asking Yu.

"I'm Yu Tendo, who the hell are you?" Yu said rudely as he turned his head to him.

A man chuckled as he bended his knees. "I'm Alexander. I'm an investigative reporter who's on the road a lot and, uh, I must say that in my day, we didn't talk that way to our elders."

"Well, this is my day, and we do, sir." Yu said. He caught something on the line.

"All right! We eat tonight!" Yu declared excitedly.

Alexander reeled the fish in, but there is something peculiar about it - it has three eyes.

"Wait a minute... 1... 2... 3?" He looked into the distance and saw the Dark Nebula power plant pumping out waste into the lake.

You can see several newspaper headlines: _**'Mutation Caught At Ol' Fishin' Hole', 'Fishin' Hole Or Fission Hole?' and 'Ryuga Denies Responsibility In Fish Flap.'**_

 **Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Kitchen**

Madoka reads the newspaper while Masamune is on the phone and Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa and Kendra are eating breakfast at the table.

"Well, leave it to our good friend Scarlet to finally step in and do something about that hideous genetic mutation." Madoka said.

"Scarlet. Well, if I was governor, I'd sure find better things to do with my time." Gingka said.

"Like what?" Madoka asked.

"Like getting Hades' Birthday and Red Hades' Birthday back as separate paid holidays. 'President's Day', pfft, what a rip-off! I bust my butt day in and day out-"

"You're late for your training, Gingka." Madoka said.

"So? Someone'll punch in for me." Gingka stood up and walked off.

"Try not to spill anything, Gingka." Kendra said.

"Keep those mutants comin', Gingka!" Masamune exclaimed.

"I'll mutant you..."

 **Gym**

Gingka arrived at training and processed to the lunch room.

"Oh man, a fish burger..." Gingka said in a groan tone in disappointment and took a fish burger. "Thanks for taking all the beef burgers, guys!" Gingka called out. "Why can't I ever get here on time?" Gingka said quietly and walked in the hallway.

 **Dark Nebula Power Plant**

An Announcement came over the PA.

 _ **"Hello, faceless bladers. In the few moments the government inspection team will be touring the plant."**_

 **Outside**

"So look busy and keep your mouth shut. That is all." Doji stopped pressing the button.

"Very 'stirring', Doji. Very... stirring..." Ryuga said in boredom as he crossed his arms.

Doji looked into the binoculars. "Here they come."

"Great..." Ryuga said.

The inspectors got out of the truck. "OK, men. Geiger counters on." They plugged their devices and it made a lot of noise. All the inspectors are very surprised.

"Ah, I suppose that's normal background radiation? The kind you'd find at any well-maintained nuclear facility, or for that matter, playground and hospitals." Doji said.

"Sorry." The inspector said.

When they started the inspection, they saw the cooling tower with a crack repaired with a chewing gum. The inspector touched a chewing gum.

The inspector whistled. "Gum used to seal crack in cooling tower."

"Oh! I'm shocked as you are." Doji said in a slightly shock.

Then they saw a plutonium rod growing on the floor.

"Plutonium rod used as paperweight." The inspector said.

"Now that shouldn't be." Doji said.

A drop of glowing green goo burned a hole through the inspector's clipboard.

"Yeah, well, that's always been like that." Ryuga said.

 **Gym Hall**

They visit the gym hall. Yu is bouncing on the trampoline. "What up?" Yu said.

"Ah, well done. A rested blader is a vigilant blader." Doji smiled.

The inspector sighed. "Monitoring station unmanned."

 **Hallway**

The inspectors stood in knee-deep glowing green water.

"Look, could I talk to you in private?" Ryuga asked.

Ryuga and Doji is taking the chief inspector to the office.

 **Office**

"Mr. Ryuga, in 20 years, I have never seen such a shoddy, deplorable-"

"Oh, look! Some careless guy has left thousands and thousands of yens just lying here on that table." Ryuga pointed at the lots and lots of money on the table. "Uh, Doji, why don't we get out of here, and hopefully, when we get back, all of the money will be disappear." He left the office and waited for ten seconds, then he re-entered but the inspector is still in the room and the lots of money are still on the table. Ryuga growled with a angry face. "Did you see that? The money and that stupid inspection guy are still here."

"Mr. Ryuga, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to bribe me." The inspector said.

"Is there some confusion about this?" Ryuga stuffed the money into the inspector's pockets. "Take it then! Take it! Take it then, you poor bimbo!"

The inspector took a quick step back. "Mr. Ryuga! I'm gonna overlook this felony, however, I will not overlook the 3042 violations I observed at your plant today. Either bring this place up to code or we'll shut it down. Good day." He shut the door on his way out.

"Oh well, at least a little dab of paint here, a little spackle there..." Ryuga walked to the desk and sat down on the office chair. "So, how much could it possibly cost to fix this place up?"

Merci typed on a calculator itself. "Approximately 56 million yens, Master." He said in a french accent.

"56 MILLION!?" Ryuga yelled in a rage.

"Oh my goodness!" Doji gasped with a shock.

Ryuga calmed down and sighed. "That I the strength to take it out on you. Now, get out of here, I..." He closed his eyes. "Need some time alone."

Doji left the office. Ryuga pulled out a bottle of Brandy of the drawer, and started to drink... For 7 hours.

 **Later that night...**

Ryuga is completely drunk, he sang a song.

 _Once I built a railroad, made it run,_

 _Made it race against time,_

 _Once I built a railroad, now it's done,_

 _Brother, can you spare a dime?_

 **Corridor**

Ryuga stumbled down the long empty corridors, still singing.

 _Half a million boots went sloggin' through hell_

 _And I was the kid with the drum!_

His bottle is completely empty. "Empty. Gah!" Ryuga threw the bottle away.

 **Observation Tower**

Gingka woke up, who is still asleep and looked his watch. "Holy moly! 9:30!" He pulled out his cellphone and dialed. "Hey Madoka. Sorry I didn't call but it's been a crazy day. Yep, these 12 hours days are killing me." Gingka said.

He walked downstairs while he made a owl sound.

As he left the tower, he noticed that bench is Ryuga is still there.

 _They called me Al!_

 _It was Al all the time,_

 _Say, don't you remember?_

 _I'm your pal._

 _Buddy, can you spare a dime?_

Ryuga started to sob silently and Gingka walked up to him. "Uh, Ryuga?"

"Aah!" Ryuga screamed.

"Aah!" Gingka sighed. "Sorry, it's just me, Gingka Hagane. Everything's okay?"

"Training Late?" Ryuga asked.

"Uh, yeah." Gingka said.

"Well, you and I are dying breed. I'm going to share something with you. Have a seat."

Gingka sat down the bench.

"Gingka, they're trying to shut us down. They say we're poisoning the goddamn planet!" Ryuga whispered loudly.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Gingka said.

"Can't the government just get off our backs?" Ryuga asked.

"Y'know, I was just telling the wife that if I was governor, I'd do things a lot differently-"

"Gaah, get off your bullshit, Gingka, do you realize how much it costs to run for office? More than any honest guy could afford." Ryuga said.

"I bet you could afford it, though. " Gingka said nervously. "Don't get me wrong, I mean you're an honest friend, I just mean that you could afford to run for governor if you felt like it. Of course I'm just rambling cause... Because you keep starting at me like that, but, but it's true! I mean, if you were governor you could decide what's safe and what isn't..."

Ryuga stood up and he stopped a taxi. He and Gingka got in and the man drove off.

"Ryuga, Where are we going?" Gingka asked.

"To create a new and better world." Ryuga smirked evily.

"If it's on the way, could you drop me off at my house?" Gingka asked.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is up next. If you like this chapter, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, guys! It's me again! I was too busy at school today but I'm back home. Here's the Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Kitchen**

Ginga reads the newspaper, with the headline _**'Ryuga Enters Gubernatorial Race'.**_

"Well, he's got my vote!" Gingka said proudly.

"Gingka, we're a Scarlet family." Madoka said.

"Scarlet isn't gonna fire me if I don't vote her. I'm for Ryuga!" Gingka declared in a superhero tone.

"Wow, a political discussion at our table." Tsubasa smiled.

"I feel like a Kennedy!" Kendra said, getting excited.

"Well, frankly, I don't see how one of the most despicable bladers who ever lived has a chance against Scarlet, the most beloved governor our great state has ever had." Madoka said.

 **Meeting room**

Ryuga sat around a table with lots of other people.

"Now, here's the problem as I see it. While Governor Scarlet is beloved by all, 98% of voters rate you as despicable or worse. That's why we've assemble the finest campaign team money can buy." The advisor started to indicate his team. "This is your speech writer, your joke writer, your spin doctor, make-up man and personal trainer. Their job, to turn this Ryuga..." It showed a normal portrait of Ryuga. "Into this..." Now it showed a picture of Ryuga in a heroic position.

"What are my teeth showing like that?" Ryuga asked.

"Because you're smiling!" The advisor replied.

"Oh, good! This is exactly the kind of trickery I'm praying you for." Ryuga said in a appreciate tone. "But how do we turn your average six-pack against this 'Scarlet' girl?"

"With this team of investigators. Your much-raker, your character assassin, your mud slinger, your garbologist." The advisor indicated.

"Hi." Ryuga sighed.

"Their job is to turn Scarlet from this..." It showed a picture of Scarlet. "Into this." Now it showed a picture of the crowd booing at her.

"Ha! Visual aids help so much. Thanks." Ryuga smirked.

"But first, there's a burning issue that we need to address and neutralize immediately." The advisor said. He showed Ryuga a picture of the three eyed fish.

"Ugh, I hate that damn fish!" Ryuga said in disgust.

 **Team Wild Fang's house: Living room**

Benkei and Nile are watching TV.

"Thank you for watching 'Movie for a dreary afternoon'. Please stay tuned for a paid political announcement brought to you by the friends of Ryuga." TV Announcer said.

"Ryuga? Nile, change the channel." Benkei said.

"You change it!" Nile said.

"No, you change it!"

"But I changed it last week."

"Fine, be a jerk. Then we'll just sit here and watch it."

 **Team Garcia's warehouse**

"Oh no, an election? That's one of those deals where they close the bars." Argo said.

"Amazing, huh?" Enzo said.

 **Team Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Living room**

"I hope if he's going to say anything about that ugly fish." Madoka said.

"Ha! What's the big deal? I bet before the papers blew this all out of proportion you didn't even know how many eyes a fish had." Gingka scoffed.

 **TV Studio**

The advisors prepared Ryuga for campaign advertisement.

"30 seconds to air, Ryuga." Sarah said.

"Now remember to smile." The advisor said.

"I _am_ smiling." Ryuga sneered.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Ryuga grunted, trying to smile. "How's this?"

"There you go!" The advisor said.

"Man, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Ryuga rolled his eyes.

"Well, we've done all we can. The rest is up to you." The advisor said.

"Don't worry. By the time this paid political announcement is over, every single one of those bastards in this whole goddamn state will be eating out of my hands." Ryuga realized that the camera is on. "Oh, greetings, my friends. I'm Ryuga, your next governor, and I'm here to talk to you about my little friend here, Goldie." He picked up the fishbowl with Goldie in. "Now, many of you consider it to be a hideous genetic mutation. Well, nothing could be further from the truth. But don't take my word for it. Let's ask an actor portraying Charles Darwin what he thinks."

"Hello, Mr. Ryuga." Charles Darwin said with a smile.

"Oh, hello, Charles. Be a good fella and tell our viewers about your theory of natural selection." Ryuga said.

"Glad to, Mr. Ryuga." Charles nodded. "You see, every so often, Mother Nature changes our animals, giving them bigger teeth, sharper claws, longer legs or, in this case, a third eye. And if the variations turn out to be an improvement, the new animals thrive and multiply, and spread across the face of the earth."

"So you're saying this fish might actually have an advantage over other fish? It might actually be a kind of " Super Fish."

"I wouldn't mind having a third eye, would you?" Charles asked.

Ryuga chuckled. "No. You see friends, if our anti-nuclear nay-sayers, and choose-upsiders were to come upon and elephant frolicking in the water next to our nuclear power plant, they'd probably blame his ridiculous nose on the nuclear boogeyman. The truth is, this fish is a miracle of nature, with a taste that can't be beat. So, to summarize say what you want about me. I can take the slings and arrows, but stop slandering poor, defenseless, Goldie. Good night, and God bless." He finished his speech with a wink.

When the political announcement is finished, it is going to started Ryuga's campaign jingle.

 _only a moron wouldn't cast_

 _His vote for_

 _Ryuga_

 **Team Garcia's warehouse**

The Garcias are impressed.

"Wow! Super Fish!" Enzo said.

"I wish the government _would_ get off his back." Argo smirked.

 **Team Wild Fang's house: Living room**

"Ryuga is just what this state needs: Young blood!" Benkei said in a powerful words.

 **Team Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Living room**

"I hope Ryuga and I can count on your support, Madoka." Gingka said.

"Gingka, I'm a Scarlet Booster." Madoka replied as she pinned a badge on her pink jacket.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a L-Drago Booster!" Gingka pinned a another badge. "Ow!"

 **Dark Nebula Power Plant: Office**

"Congratulations, Ryuga, the latest polls show you are up six points." The advisor said cheerfully, smiling.

"Hmph, giving me a total of?" Ryuga asked, smirking

"Six. But we're on our way." The advisor said.

 **Governor's palace: outside entrance**

Scarlet gave her own press conference. She has red velvet eyes and a black hair.

"My worthy opponent seems to think that the voters of this state are gullible fools. I, however, prefer to rely on their intelligence and good judgment." Scarlet said in authorization voice.

"Interesting strategy. Good luck." The reporter said.

 **Outside Stage**

Ryuga held a meeting with his advisors.

"And I say taxes are too high!" Ryuga finished his powerful speech.

The crowd cheered.

 **Supermarket: entrance**

Madoka handed out the Scarlet leaflet to everyone.

 **Construction site**

Ryuga then used a jackhammer.

The diary says, **_'Ryuga up to 7%'_** Then Ryuga is in a chariot. The newspaper says, _**'The L-Drago tank is running.'**_

 **Kids Party**

He played a game with the children.

 **Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Garden**

Madoka used a hammer to put a sign saying, **'Vote Scarlet'** while Kendra wore a T-shirt says, **'Vote for Scarlet'** , and on the other side, Yu wore a another T-shirt says, **'Vote for Ryuga'** while Gingka used a another hammer to put a sign saying, **'Vote Ryuga'.**

 **Meeting room**

"So, have you found any dirt on Scarlet?" Ryuga asked in boredom as he folded his arms.

"Well, we've gone through her garbage," The second advisor started.

"We've talked to her maid," The third advisor added.

"And so far, the only negative thing we've found is from some guy who dated her when she was 16." The second advisor finished.

"And?"

"He, uh, he felt her up." The third advisor said.

"Grr! Not good enough!" Ryuga growled.

 **Meeting for Ryuga**

Ryuga gave another fiery speech.

"We're gonna send a message to those bureaucrats down there in the state capital!" Ryuga yelled in a fiery voice.

 **Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Living room**

Gingka and Masamune are watching TV.

"Is Ryuga governor yet?" Masamune asked.

"Not yet." Gingka said.

 **Dark Nebula Power Plant: Office**

"The voters now see you as imperial god-like." The advisor said.

"Good!" Ryuga said.

"But there's a down-side to it. The latest polls indicate you're in danger of losing touch with the common man."

"Goddammit!"

"Which is why, the night before the election we want you to have dinner at the home of one of your rivals." The advisor said.

"Yeah, I get your angle. Every Joey Meatball and Sally Housecoat in this goddamn state will see me hunkering down for chow with Eddie Punch-clock. The media will have a field day." Ryuga said.

"The only question is: can we find someone common enough?"

They looked on a laptop and saw Gingka eating, scratching himself, and belching.

"Ugh."

The advisor nodded.

Ryuga sighed. "Well, I knew there would be sacrifices."

* * *

 **And Chapter 2 is over. Sorry for taking so long to update. Chapter 3 is coming up. If like this chapter, please review. See ya. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, This is Mina Snowdrop! There is the 3rd and final chapter of Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish! Are you ready? Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Kitchen**

Team Gan Gan Galaxy are eating breakfast on the table.

"Awesome toast, Madoka! And by the way, the night before the election, Ryuga is coming over for dinner." Gingka said.

"He what?!" Madoka was shocked.

"And some reporters and a camera crew, but you don't have to feed him." Gingka said, smiling.

"Cool, man! A media circus!" Masamune exclaimed excitedly and psyched out.

"Absolutely not!" Madoka refused.

"Come on, Madoka!" Gingka whined.

"No way. I'm going to be ringing doorbells for Scarlet that night." Madoka said.

Gingka growled and sighed. "Guys, get outta here. I don't wanna you to see this."

"Oh shit." Masamune, Yu, Tsubasa and Kendra zipped away.

Gingka got on his knees. "Please please please please please please please please please.." He begged like a puppy.

Madoka sighed.

 **Later that day...**

The campaign crew plastered Team Gan Gan Galaxy's house with Burns posters and **'Vote Ryuga'** signs and the advisors prepare the team for dinner.

"We're hoping that one of the girls might pop up with a question about the upcoming election. Ma'am, do you think you can memorize this by tomorrow?" The advisor asked as he gave a card to Kendra.

Kendra read, "Ryuga: your campaign seems to have the momentum of a runaway freight train. Why are you so popular?"

"Very good."

"Well, as long as I'm asking something, can I ask him to assuage my fears that he's contaminating the planet in a manner that may one day render it uninhabitable?" Kendra said.

"No, sweetheart. The card question'll be fine." The advisor replied.

"Well, I think the non-card question is a vaild.. Ow!" Tsubasa got pinched by Gingka.

"Don't worry. My teammate's very bright, and I'm sure she'll be able to memorize your question by dinnertime tomorrow." Gingka said, smiling.

"And finally, Ryuga wants you to appear very affectionate towards him. But we must remind you, he hates being touched." The advisor said.

 **Later that night...**

 **Gingka and Madoka's bedroom**

That evening in bed, Gingka tried to snuggle with Madoka, but she kept moving over until she fell of the bed. She is not a mood.

"Madoka, get back to bed." Gingka said.

"No thanks, I'm just fine right here." Madoka said.

"What's wrong? I'm just want a snuggle."

"Well, I don't feel like snuggling."

"What's that got to with it?"

"I don't want to snuggle with anyone who's not letting me express myself."

"But you do get to express yourself! In the lovely home you keep, and the food you serve." Gingka said.

"Oookaaay... Fair enough." Madoka got back into bed. "You've got it, alright, good. That's it, that's how I'm gonna express myself. That's right. Night." She fell asleep.

"Huh?"

 **The next evening...**

It's time for the dinner. The team, along with the pets are in make-up. A hairdresser gave Gingka new eyebrows.

"Well, what do you think?" The hairdresser asked.

"Hey, hello handsome!" Gingka said.

"Hey, get that stuff off his face! We're have to dinner with the common man, not Tyrone Power." The advisor demanded.

"Latest polls are in. It's dead even, 50-50." The second advisor said.

"This cornball stunt is gonna put us over the top." The advisor said.

"Whoa! He's here! He's here!" Yu called out as he pointed at outside.

Ryuga arrived. He rang the doorbell, and the team all came to the door.

"Hey, Gingka. Madoka! You look amazing! And look, I brought soy sauce chicken stir fry with noodle coogle and nice rice." Ryuga greeted politely. Suddenly, a dog jumped up and knocked him over.

"Bad dog! Bad... Neighbor dog. Here, let me help you up, Ryuga." Gingka helped Ryuga to get up.

Ryuga chuckled. "I love dogs. Cats too." A cat then dives at him and knocked him flying again. "Kitty, kitty." He kissed it. He stood up.

"Uh, are you OK, Ryuga?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah. A little roughhousing with the pets is good for a L-Drago's appetite." Ryuga said.

They walked inside and sat down at the table.

Ryuga's advisor whispered to him, "The latest polls are in. The statesman-like way you handled the pet incident has put you over the top. You're ahead 51 to 49. Congratulations, Mr. Governor!"

"Perfect..." Ryuga smirked darkly.

"Yu, would you like to say grace?" Gingka asked.

"Dear God: we paid for all of this shit ourselves, so thanks for nothing." Yu said a bit fast.

Everyone gasped in a shock.

Ryuga chuckled. "Only a innocent kid could get away with such blasphemy. God bless them all. Amen."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"He's smokin', he's smokin'." The advisor said quietly.

The team started to eat their dinner.

"Um, you know, Ryuga," Gingka started to read with his mouth full. "My team and I, um," Masamune belched. Ryuga has some reluctance but his advisor told him to eat when he does. "Feel that taxes are too high. Where do you stand on this highly controversial issues?" Gingka finished the question.

"Goodness! I didn't realize this casual dinner was going to turn into a charged political debate." Ryuga said.

"I was only reading what the card..."

"Gingka, I agree with you and if I'm elected governor, I will lower taxes whether those bastards in the goddamn state capital like it or not!" Ryuga said powerfully.

Madoka put the plates to the kitchen.

"Ahem, Kendra do you have a question you would like to ask your true love?" Ryuga asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes, a very inane one." Kendra sighed. "Ryuga... Your campaign seems to have the momentum of a runaway freight train. Why are you so popular?"

"Hmm, a tough question but fair. Kendra, there's no single answer." Ryuga said softly as he stroked her cheek. "Some voters respond to my integrity, others are more impressed with my incorruptibility." Kendra left the table. "Still others buy my determination to lower taxes. And the bureaucrats in the goddamn state capital can put that in their pipes and smoke it!" Ryuga's speech is getting more powerful.

Kendra walked to the kitchen.

"Oh Madoka, that felt awful." Kendra said worriedly.

"Sorry Kendra. It'll be all over soon." Madoka said.

"But, we've become the tools of evil."

"Kendra, you're learning many lessons tonight, and one of them is to always give your friend the benefit of the doubt."

They went back into the dining room with the main course, where Ryuga is still ranting.

"...give me a break, or a shake, or even a square deal." Ryuga sighed. "Mmm. Smells delicious."

Madoka lifted up the cover off the plate.

The main course is...

A three-eyed mutated fish!

Everyone gasped.

"What the?!" Tsubasa was shocked.

"Yeah! Three-eyed fish!" Yu said in hyper.

"Can I have your plate, Ryuga?" Madoka asked.

Ryuga shuddered and gave her his plate. She gave him a head of the fish. Everyone observed. His advisor told him to eat and beckoned to say that it is good. Ryuga took one bite of the fish and spat it out. As it flies through the air, the reporters flashed their cameras and left before it hit the ground.

"He's blown it for sure." The reporter said.

"Ruined before it hit the ground." The advisor said.

 **Outside**

The reporters left the house.

"Give me the city desk." Alexander said on the phone.

"Here's your headline, Kiyoshi: " Ryuga Can't Swallow Own Story"." The second reporter said on the phone.

 **Back to the house**

Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Ryuga and his advisors are watching the news report.

"The latest polls indicate Ryuga's popularity has plummeted to Earth like so much half-chewed fish." The news broadcaster said.

Ryuga growled loudly as he stood up and threw a TV remote hard. "You must have a few tricks up your sleeve. Jack, make some coffee, we've not done yet. And it's not over yet."

"Yes we are. Come on boys, the guy's finished." The advisor left the house.

"Wait, come back here! You can't do this to me! I AM RYUGA! THE FUCKING EMPIRE OF THE FUCKING DRAGON!" Ryuga screamed in a huge rage. He started to wreck Team Gan Gan Galaxy's home, by throwing the photo frames on the floor and his portraits too. He tried to turn a table over, but he can't. " Jack, turn the table!"

"Yes, Ryuga." Jack does so.

"Gingka, make him stop!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Uh, Ryuga? Ryuga?" Gingka asked.

"Shut the fuck up and destroy them all!" Ryuga yelled.

Gingka grabbed the vase and broke it.

"You know, Ryuga, I hardly see what destroying our meager possessions is going to accomplish." Tsubasa intervened.

Ryuga sighed calmly. "He's right. Let's go home. We'll destroy something tasteful." He and Jack walked outside. "Ironic, isn't it? This anonymous clan of slack-jawed troglodytes has cost me the election, and yet if I were to have them killed, I would be the one to go to jail. And that's democracy for ya."

"You are noble and poetic in defeat, Ryuga." Jack said.

Ryuga turned to Gingka in the doorway.

"Gingka, I shall make the focus on my remaining years, that your dreams will go unfulfilled!" Ryuga threatened before he walked away.

"Uh-oh, you're busted, Gingka!" Masamune said.

 **Later that night...**

Gingka sat on the bed, getting worried.

"My dreams will go unfulfilled? Oh man! I don't like the sound of that one a single bit. That means I have nothing to hope for. Madoka, make it better please, can't you make it better, right?" Gingka asked.

"Gingka, when a man's biggest dreams include seconds on dessert, occasional snuggling and sleeping in til noon on weekends, no one guy can destroy them." Madoka said, smiling.

"Hey, you did it!" Gingka said cheerfully.

They both kissed and Madoka turned off the light.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the fanfic! Why not reading: In the shadowy neighborhood, Heart of darkness, Crimson fangs, Missing unstoppable, viva las Vegas, Masamune of darkness, Madoka & Kyoya, Gingka the vilgante, Ryuga's sex slave, Kyoya & Yu's Friday night variety hour with Tithi, Tsubasa the tree hugger, Lion's little helper, Boyz Scout n' the hood and All about Gingka. If you like this chapter, please review.**


End file.
